


The Last Mage

by LittleNinjaGirl



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNinjaGirl/pseuds/LittleNinjaGirl
Summary: Fairy Tail x Naruto crossoverFairy Tail lost the war against Zeref. All of them had expected to die, but when Mirajane wakes up in a new land filled with ninjas, she finds a new hope. Now she has to navigate her way through the Shinobi world well looking for signs of any of her other comrades.Sorry. Bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story replaces Sakura with Mirajane from Fairy Tail. Don't like, don't read. But before there are a few things I wish to say.
> 
> First off Mira:
> 
> This fic will be about Mira being sent to the Naruto verse after Fairy Tail lost the war with Zeref (not what happened, but it's for drama). Mira will be younger (seven when she first arrives, but eleven during the actual story) and in the custody of Genma. She will have not only her skills she had at the end of Fairy Tail, but also a few new skills she learned in the Naruto world.
> 
> When it comes to Satan Soul at first she will be kind of hesitant to use it but not unwilling. She kind of waits until she knows she has to because she does not have enough practice using it in the Naruto world as she does in Fiore. The reason for this is to try and make so she isn't able to murder half of the cast without trying.
> 
> Second, I'm not shipping Mira with Naruto or Sasuke and will try not to change the time line too much at first but will definitely change it after their "first" mission. I still want Naruto and Sasuke to be cool characters instead of making Mirajane the Mary Sue of the story. I'm not dissing Mary Sue's, there are some pretty cool ones out there in published literature and TV.
> 
> Second, Sakura:
> 
> I don't like Sakura, thus this fic.
> 
> I do acknowledge and appreciate her character development in the second half, she did get kind of better and was stronger. I just feel like her character is too centered around Sasuke which really ruins her for me. I feel like there was a lot of wasted potential. This is my personal opinion, I don't care whether or not you like Sakura and have nothing wrong with it. Just please don't leave 50 thousand comments about how I'm in the wrong, I'll just ignore them if you do. (Please feel free to comment though. I like to know others opinions about my writing. Just don't tell at me that I'm wrong because you don't agree. Please)
> 
> Sakura will still exist, she just will not be a part of team seven. She will however have her own team which will consist of unimportant oc's (if you want to send in an oc to be on her team feel free to do so just keep in mind they won't be mentioned much and I may change a few things. Also don't make them overpowered or an Uchiha or Hyuga or sister/daughter of some important character like Kakashi or Naruto). Sakura will also still be training under lady Tsunade. And no, Mira will not be training with her. She's already badass.
> 
> Third, Plot:
> 
> At first this will stay close to the plot, with a few twists, but later on there will probably be major canon divergence. All of the major plot points will be met though and this fic will probably go to the end of when they were kids.
> 
> It has been a while since I watch Naruto though, so sorry if it's not perfect. I am rewatching now though.
> 
> Fourth, Ships:
> 
> The ship's may not be the same as in the show. Half of my ships really happen, half are super rare pairs and some of them I am only comfortable with if one party member was older so they won't be included.
> 
> If you really want me to try and include a ship, leave a comment and I'll think about it, but I'm going to be more focused on the plot and characters then ships and romance.
> 
> Fifth, the Females:
> 
> Though they did get a good amount, I feel like some of the females deserve a little bit more appreciation and may add a little more. This isn't for all of them, because as I said, they do get a decent amount it's just a few times I wish they would have shown them being more epic then what they got.

_Elfman._

_Lisianna._

_Everyone._

_I'm sorry._

Mirajane could feel the pain coursing through her body. Her head hurt from a piercing headache and black dots filled most of her vision. She tried endlessly to stand, to keep fighting, to do anything, but no matter how hard she tried she could not force herself to move.

Perhaps it was from over exhaustion. Her lack of magical energy. Or even the fact that all of her comrades who she considers as her family were currently laying around her, their own lives already faded from their bodies. Compared to that, her own physical pain meant nothing.

_Fight._

_Stand._

_Move._

_Do something._

_Anything!_

_It can't end here._

Mirajane tried once more to get to her feet, just lifting her body onto her hands and knees almost to much for her to bare. The only thing that moved her forward was the thought of her guild and all the other guilds that have given up theirs lives to help Fairy Tail.

Mirajane fell, slipping on her own puddle of blood. Her body hit the rocky ground harshly as she let out a cry of pain.

 _Pain_.

It was the only thing left signifying that she was still alive. And all of a sudden, it stopped. She knew for certain that she was dead and could not help but wonder what the afterlife was going to be like but knew that so long as her family was there she would not care.

Mirajane still could not see, but the ground beneath her felt soft like unkempt lush grass and the air smelled like the damp forest after a light rain, with the wind gently rustling the leaves. The female wizard slowly moved her fingers and winced as pain was shooting up her arms, though not as intense as before.

 _I can't be dead. T_ _he pain is still here._ She thought to herself as she was starting to slowly open her eyes to the blinding sunlight casting shadows through the leaves of the trees. The place was too peaceful to be Fiore in its war ruined state. This place was calm and relaxing. The perfect place to rest after a long hike.

Once more Mirajane tried to rise to her feet, this time with success unlike before. Pain was shooting through every part of her body and she stood on wobbly legs but nonetheless she was still standing though something did seem majorly off. She pushed the thought to the side as she started limping forward with just the distance from tree to tree leaving her feeling winded.

The wizard did not know how much time had passed before she came face to face with her first major scene change. It was a beautiful lake that had crystal clear water, the surface acting like a mirror.

Mirajane stumbled forward, dropping to her knees when she reached the edge of the large pool. She leaned forward, scooping water into her hands for a drink, but paused halfway through the act shock apparent on her face.

The water did not reflect the face of a mature adult who modeled for magazine's, but rather a young girl no more then seven years old. She had been focused so much on the destruction of Fairy Tail and her own pain that she failed to realize the change in her own body. She was small, her face round, and her hands felt too small to properly fight anyone any more. She was only wearing her ruined shirt which thankfully hung on her like a dress.

Mirajane fell back down, rolling into her back as she did so. She looked up at the clear, baby blue sky and the few clouds that passed overhead. She knew there was magic that could change a person's age, but as she lay there she could not rap her head around it.

 _This isn't Fiore._ Mirajane thought to herself. She focused on her own powers. She was slightly relieved as she could still feel the power of Satan Soul coursing through her body but did not wish to try it in fear of draining even more of her energy which she already lacked. Instead she focused on resting and trying to restore some of her magically energy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath slowly exhaling, but then her eyes flew opened. _There's no_ magic _?!_ _Just where am I?_ _!_

Mirajane once again tried forcing herself to stand, but without the help of the trees to support her, she had little success. Instead she began dragging herself to the nearest tree and used it to help her into her feet.

The pain was getting worse the longer she walked. She had almost fallen multiple times as she made her way forward to an unknown destination, but now almost every step she took, Mirajane was forced to catch herself on the trees. Soon her vision went from blurry to having black dots cloud most of her sight. She continued forward nonetheless.

When the trees ran out, cleared for an entrance, she fell face first into the ground. Mirajane tried to stand, reaching for something to support her. So long as she was still breathing she was not going to give in. Finally she made contact with something, but she could not piece together what it was only that she was lifted off of her feet.

"Hey are you okay?! Quite, I'm taking her to the hospital!"

The voice sounded small and distant to Mirajane, as if the person was still far away despite the fact they were holding her in their arms. She closed her eyes and let her head roll to the side, hitting the person shoulder as she drifted into unconsciousness.

When Mirajane came back into consciousness, it was not in the same place she had passed out.

No, the large forest was replaced with a clean infirmary lit with bright florescent lights hanging from the ceiling, leaving no room for any shadows. Her dirty and torn oversized shirt were replaced with a hospital gown and bandages which covered the majority of her body.

Mirajane sat up, instantly regretting the action when a piercing headache causing for her to reach up and place a hand in her bandaged forehead. There was something that had dried onto the bandages and the wizard instantly knew it was blood, her blood to be more precise. Nonetheless she looked down at her body. She was still small, no more then seven years old. A great contradiction to her previous adult self.

Mirajane sighed, falling back onto her pillow when her surrounding began to blur and black dots started clouding her vision once more. She was tired of constantly falling unconscious so instead she focused on starring up at the blinding lights trying to think how she had gotten here.

She was not clueless, nor was she suffering through memory loss. She knew the war with Zeref had taken a horrible toll. No matter how hard the guild fought, he had something to counter. The guild had never felt so devastated. They had all believed they were close to victory, yet right when they were on the verge of winning, their enemy turned around and beat them instead. It felt strange considering that was usually what Fairy Tail did. She also knew how she got to the hospital. Or at least she could assume how she had arrived.

No. What the now young wizard wondered was how she had got _here._ It was no longer Fiore. She thought perhaps she had been thrown into another continent, but quickly discarded the idea when she could feel no magic. She had never been, but knew every continent contained magic. Instead she could feel another kind of power, something similar to magic, but not quite the same.

This left an uneasy feeling for Mirajane which was only slightly relieved by the fact she could still feel Satan Soul coursing through her body. The wizard took comfort in knowing she was not completely defenseless, but hoped she would not have to fight, unsure if she could hold her own in her condition when both her current age and injuries were considered.

After all, Mirajane, like all the other members of Fairy Tail, should be dead. But she was here. Granted she was younger and did not know where 'here' was. But either way, her living meant others could still be alive. That Elfman and Lisianna could still be alive. She held onto that hope even though they were dead long before she was.

"Are you in the mood to talk or would you rather try to go back to sleep?" A voice questions in a joking, if not slightly sarcastic tone.

Mirajane turned her head to see a man in his early to mid twenties with dark brown hair and a cloth tied around his head like a bandana leaning against the door, a senbon sticking out of his mouth. He was not fully focused on her, his eyes slightly cast downwards towards the floor, but after so many years as an S-class wizard, Mira knew how to recognize a strong fighter.

"The doctors will be in any moment so don't go pushing yourself."

Mirajane no longer attempted to sit up after that. She waited in silence until three nurses came in to check her over. The nurses who were tending to her were nothing like Wendy. She was still a child and always seemed so optimistic, constantly trying to become stronger and better with her magic. She put people at ease and made them less worried, even when their injuries were dangerous. These nurse's held a serious expression on their face as they were looking at her vitals, changing her bandages, and asking a few questions about how she felt. It would make any person worried even if they knew nothing was wrong.

"She needs to stay here for a few more days." Came the surprisingly masculine voice of one of the doctors. The short, skinny one with a delicate frame most would assume belonged to a young woman. "She should be fine to see visitors. Lord Hokage may come in whenever he pleases to speak with her."

"Thanks. I'll inform you if anything happens." The brown haired man responded. He had not moved at all throughout the whole time Mirajane had been awake. She wondered how long he had been standing there and how long he would stay. She was not in the mood for visitors but at the same time the man had a much more comforting presence then the nurses.

The nurse gave a small nod and bow before leaving Mirajane alone with the young man.

At first neither of them spoke. It filled the room with an uneasy silence, as if building up for something dramatic to happen. That did not happen however, instead Mirajane broke the silence when she asked, "Who's the Hokage?" Even her voice sounded young to match her new form. Mirajane once again began to question if Satan Soul would really help her in this young child form or if it would simply cause her to rampage or drain all of her power she was already lacking.

"The Hokage. He's the village leader." The man answered after a strange look and a long pause. He finally looked directly at the young wizard, his expression calm and collected if not laid back, but she could tell he was wary of her as if she was some kind of enemy searching to unlock his deepest secrets. "He is the strongest and the one who leads and protects us. He's wise and is willing to risk his life for the sake of the village."

"Sounds like my guild master."

Mirajane laughed at the thought of the small old giant, but her laughter quickly faded when she recalled the sacrifice he made to help his guild, his children. A sacrifice that meant nothing in the end. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, wondering if she would ever get to see any of her family again before the afterlife.

Once again silence hung in the air.

The rest of the day carried on like that. Seemingly endless silence followed by a question from Mirajane or the man. The man answered each of her questions with caution as if making sure not to give anything away.

From what Mirajane gathered it was no surprise. He was a Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He would do everything possible to ensure none of their secrets got out and would not hesitate to take out an enemy who put the village in danger. Luckily Mirajane asked no questions that would endanger the village or made her seem suspicious of doing so, only questions to clarify the workings of this new land she knew nothing of.

In turn Mira informed him about Fiore and Fairy Tail, though each memory made tears start to form in her eyes.

The man, Genma as Mirajane learned, had many questions. He asked them all casually but she could tell he was skeptical. She really did not mind. It was not often you would hear of multiple world's or dimension traveling. Mirajane was not too bothered by the fact due to her experiencing many strange and unexplainable events as a member of Fairy Tail. After all there were many things that humans do not know or understand.

If anything the idea gave her hope. It meant that there was a chance others in the guild may have survived. It was small but it made the bad memories seem more bearable and allowed her to look forward to a brighter future.

Things only truly got interesting however the next day when the Hokage decided to pay Mirajane a visit. The two men came in when the young girl was eating lunch. She had been explaining to Genma about transformation magic in her world. After all they were her specialty.

He seemed interested, wondering of they worked the same in Fiore as they did here. By the second day, Mirajane seemed to have also convinced him she really was from another world, different then his.

Mirajane had stopped mid sentence as the two men entered. Genma stood from the chair beside the girls bed and gave the old man a formal greeting and bow which were quickly waved off by the elder who held a smoking pipe in one hand.

The Hokage was an old man dressed in a white robe and a hat which cast shadows over his face, hiding many of the smaller details in his facial features. He held a serious expression on his face and carried a smoking pipe with him. Standing beside the Hokage was another man with long blond hair dressed in the same attire as Genma. Black clothing under a green vest and some form of a headband, though the two wore theirs differently.

"Good evening Miss Mirajane." The old man greeted the seven year old through smoking. "Genma has informed me of your very....peculiar situation. Do you mind telling us what happened before you arrived."

Mirajane quickly lost her smile as she looked down at her hands which were balled into fist in the bed sheet. The last time she felt such despair was when she had lost Lisianna. Now Mirajane had not only lost her sister but her brother and the entire guild, with only a small shred of light keeping her from losing her calm demeanor. She was a Fairy Tail wizard. No matter how many times or how hard she may fall down She will always find a way to get back up and fight.

"We were at war." Mirajane finally began after a long silence. She was surprised with how collected she seemed for something that made her want to curl into a ball and cry, not caring who saw it or what happened after. "We didn't make it."

Mirajane could feel the tears building as she went through the tale, her voice quiet and breaking until it was no more then a ragged breath of air in the end. None of the men interrupted her as she spoke. They were all patient and listened til the end. She only told them about the war, only telling them important details that they needed to know. Explaining what they did not understand.

She did not tell them of her other missions, of her childhood, or the grand magic games. Only the war and how magic and guilds worked. A system similar to their own yet also very different as well.

"That's a tragic tale for someone so young." The Hokage claimed, his expression and voice the same as before as if she had simply told him she had accidentally broke her favorite toy. "Of course we would have to confirm your story."

"How?"

"First we will have to take you in for questioning." It was the blonde who spoke this time instead of the Hokage. He spoke in a professional manner and looked directly at the female wizard. The way he spoke was not like he was offering this to her, but rather stating something that was going to happen. "Afterwards we can go inside of your head and confirm whether your story is true through your memories."

Mirajane nodded. After all, she had nothing to hide, though she did not like the idea of someone going through her thoughts. She did not arguing however, knowing now was not the time to make new enemies of she wanted to uncover the truth.

"What will happen after that?"

"If you are telling the truth, you will be put under the supervision of one of our Jonin's and will be welcomed into our village. You can then determine what you wish to do from there."

Mirajane nodded again. This time however she did not look like an injured seven year old girl. Now their was determination in her eyes as if she was preparing for her next battle. It was the look the an experienced ninja would have when faced with impossible odds yet were still ready to fight.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Excited chatter filled the classroom full of pre teens. After all today was the day they all officially became genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But their advancement in the Shinobi world was not the main topic of discussion. That would be who would get the honor of sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, the top of the class and who most of the girls considered to be the hottest.

It had all started when two girls barged into the classroom arguing who was first. One girl, Sakura, was a pink haired girl wearing a red dress. She was top of the class when it came to book smarts but had trouble applying her knowledge to real scenarios like battles. The other, Ino, was a girl clad in purple with long platinum blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail. Right away anyone could tell the two girls had a rival kind of relationship with one another, always competing to see who was better and poking jabs at the other when ever they could.

Their argument ended however the moment someone else caught the pinkette's eye as she practically ran for the raven haired Uchiha, the blonde not too far behind.

"Move Naruto!" The pink haired girl yelled as she pushed the blonde headed boy, Naruto, out of his seat much to the boys disappointment. The Uchiha did not even spare her a glance, not even when she yelled, "I want to sit next to Sasuke!"

That caught most of the girls attention though as the blond haired girl claimed that she should get the seat because she had arrived first, sparking their previous argument. The two girls argued back and forth, but it was not long until another girl joined in on the argument.

One after the other, each girl claimed that they should get the seat next to Sasuke because they were there first. Within this time frame, Naruto stood crouched down on Sasuke's desk leveling him with a hatred filled glare even when the girls yelled at him to stop glaring at Sasuke. The argument ended however when Naruto was pushed forward and was forced to  accidentally kiss the Uchiha.

Both boys broke apart, gagging as if they had just consumed something horrid as the girls screamed in the background. One girl in the back let out a small chuckle, but sadly for the blonde, the other girls did not find the scene as amusing. A deadly aurora radiated off of the group of girls as anger clouded their eyes.

This made Mirajane laugh a second time, the scene reminding her of something she would see in the guild hall. After all the wizards of Fairy Tail could not go a single day without trying to pick a fight which usually resulted in the halls destruction much to the masters sadness. Granted he was also one of the people who encouraged their rowdy behavior.

It had been four years since she arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village. She had spent her time living with Genma learning how to use chakra and how to use basic ninja tolls and jutsu. Chakra was fairly easy to pick up due to its similarities to magical energy and she had quite a large chakra reserve. She was also pleased to find she still had her abilities from during the war, mainly that she could still use Satan Soul, though she avoided using it for the time being.

Mirajane had decided that she would not use Satan Soul at the Academy and would only use it for her first few months as a genin if necessary.

Due to her background, she had waited until this year to enroll in the Academy. The village easily provided an excuse for her, wanting to keep her true identity between the Hokage, Inoichi, and Genma. They were even debating not telling her new Jonin teacher, but Mirajane is unsure what their final decision on that was. Just as expected she was able to graduate that same year at the age of eleven. After all she was a S-class mage. The demon Mirajane.

"Hey. I haven't seen you before."

Mirajane looked up at the blond haired girl who spoke. She seemed to have grudgingly accepted defeat to the pink haired girl for the seat next to the Uchiha. Now she stood on her knees facing the ex wizard and current ninja. The girl looked similar to Inoichi, the man who had searched through her memories, but Mirajane was unsure if the two were actually related.

"Hello. I'm Mira." Mirajane greeted as she smiled at the pre teen. Years of working as Fairy Tail's head waitress gave her plenty of experience with being friendly and sociable in front of strangers. Speaking to new people was no where close to being a current fear of Mira's. "I'm a year younger then you guys and only just transferred into the Academy this year."

"Are you from another village?"

Mirajane cover story was that she use to live in a non shinobi village that had been destroyed. Because her parents were close friends with Genma, he had agreed to take her in to raise and look after her. It was a reasonable story so long as you did not dig too deeply into the matter.

The blond looked over Mirajane. Even in her young age Ino could tell she was the kind of person who belonged in a magazine. Her white hair fell down to her waist with her bangs pulled up into a small pony tail. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts and her headband tied around her waist like a belt. She wore two brown straps which crossed over chest to make an X as well as black stockings, her white guild mark poking out just above them, and thin black armbands.

"God Ino. Stop being so nosy."

The boy who spoke was the one sitting next to the blonde, Ino. He had his hair pulled back in a pony tail and wore a board expression on his face. He looked like he would rather be somewhere else, preferably somewhere he did not have to do any form of work.

"Alright class settle down."

Every looked forward as Iruka sensei entered the room, a stack of papers in his hand. Everyone seemed to have remembered the reason they were all here and quickly took their seats as if they were still in the Academy. Mirajane took the first empty seat she could find, previously standing in the back, not having a pre determined seat in the classroom like the rest of the twelve year old students did.

"As of today you are all ninja," Iruka started, causing quiet chatter to echo throughout the room which was quickly silenced shortly after it began. "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that is nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite level ninja."

 _Clever,_ Mira thought to herself. _By placing them in teams they have more of a chance of succeeding as well as learning from each other. It also may strike a few rivalries which will push them to go even farther._

Mirajane knew from experience that for most missions it was best to work as a team. Each person has their own strengths and weaknesses and can not possibly accomplish everything on their own no matter how hard they try. Even a lot criminals will often be working with other people to ensure their success. Not only that but Mira was also glade she would not have to fight on her own.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and ability. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka looked down at the papers in his hand as he began to list off names and teams. Some giving cheers for their members, others giving sounds of disappointment. "Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Mirajane Strauss, and Sasuke Uchiha."

At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto's head dropped as if he was doomed. Iruka continued listing off squads, no one truly paying attention to all the girls in the classrooms disappointment of not being placed with Sasuke.

Mirajane looked down at the two boys who were currently separated by the pink haired girl in the red dress. When she discovered she was not with Sasuke, you could hear, see, and feel the girls disappointment. She seemed far more interested in boys then becoming a ninja which could be problematic for the future.

Mirajane had little time to focus on the girls however. Her thoughts went back to her two teammates. She would almost compare the two to Natsu and Gray but the Uchiha had nothing in common to Gray. Sasuke seemed moody and gave off the feeling he thought he was better then everyone else and they would simply get in his way by working with him. Natsu and Gray did have an intense rivalry, but they stilled cared about one another and could work really well with each other at any time it was required, respecting the other as a worthy opponent. She doubted Naruto and Sasuke would do the same.

"That's all the squads." Iruka finished, looking up from the papers.

"Iruka sensei," Naruto called, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?"

You could feel half the girls glaring at Naruto. The main one however was the pink haired girl who looked like she might hit him at any given time. The way Naruto acted around the girl, Mirajane could see he had a thing for her but she seemed oblivious and would never feel the same way about him even if she did know.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students." Iruka stated in a matter of fact tone he often used when teaching. It was also the same time he used to lecture Naruto anytime he was caught doing something bad like ditching or painting the Hokage stone faces. "Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

Laughter echoed throughout the classroom, but that did not stop the blonde. He continued to glare at Sasuke. He was the type of person who was stubborn and would not back down once he made up his mind.

In all honesty though, Mirajane could most likely have beaten Sasuke's score of she had tried a little harder and could without a doubt defeat him in a fight at any given time.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser."

The Uchiha was obviously trying to provoke the other and with they way Naruto jumped out of his seat, it had worked. Now the blond stood with a finger pointed at Sasuke, rage written all over his face.

No, Naruto's and Sasuke's rivalry was more like Natsu and Laxus Mirajane concluded As she watched the two interact. She wondered if they would eventually learn to get along. To others it might have been wishful thinking, but Mira knew it was more likely to happen then one might think.

"Hey. What did you say!"

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto." The pink haired girl yelled as she pulled Naruto back down into his seat, ending the argument which would have most likely turned into a fight otherwise. "Sit down!"

"After lunch you will meet with your new jonin teacher." Iruka went on as if nothing had happened, most likely already use to this kind of behavior. "Until then, class dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

"He's late." Naruto complained as he checked the hallway once more. Naruto, Mirajane, and Sasuke were the only three people left in the classroom, their Jonin sensei having yet to arrive. "How come our teacher is the only one that's late. I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. Iruka sensei's gone too."

Mirajane and Sasuke were both still sitting, though Mira was at least trying to keep a conversation with Naruto. It was to little effect however due to his complaining, though Mira did have to admit she wanted their teacher to get here as well. She had slightly began to worry that perhaps something happened on their way.

Now she watched as Naruto jammed an eraser into the top of the door. A simple and silly prank that she doubted an elite ninja would fall for. From what she gathered from the past four years here, Jonin was the equivalent to an S-class mage. They were dangerous and should never be underestimated or taken lightly.

"That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!"

"Our teacher is a Jonin. An elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke claimed in an annoyed voice. Anyone could tell the boy did not like the idea of three man teams even more so that Naruto was in the same group as him. He wants to speed ahead and believes he would be able to do so on his own without any help.

Despite the raven haired boys comment, Naruto stood eagerly watching the door getting excited when he saw a hand getting ready to push it aside. He was acting like a little kid but Mirajane could not bring herself to mind. In fact it made her kind of happy. But the hand did not just get Naruto excited. It grabbed the attention of the other two as well though the Uchiha tried to hide it only glancing at the door through the corner of his eye. They all waited as the hand pushed the door open allowing the eraser to fall onto the man's head.

The man appeared to be in his mind twenties with crazy silver hair that stood up and wore the standard leaf uniform. A green vest over back clothes though he had a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his headband was pulled down to cover his left eye. He seemed unfazed by the prank, a blank expression on his face.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto bragged.

 _Is this guy really a Jonin._ Sasuke thought to himself. He had never seen the guy before and had trouble believing an elite ninja would fall for such a prank, yet one had.

Mirajane on the other hand knew better then to question the man. Their were many wizards in Fiore who acted ridiculous and seemed a lot less powerful then what they really were. Her own master was a great example of this or even herself really. After she thought Lisianna died, many people who met her for the first time had trouble believing that she was an S-class mage. The demon. She could even still remember how shocked Freed was by her intense powers and demonic side when they fought.

"Hmm...How can I put this?" The man began as he picked up the eraser as if examining it for analysis. He than turned his attention to the group looking over each one of them. "My first impression of this group...your a bunch of idiots."

000

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

The group had moved to an outside area on one of the roofs. Their new Jonin sensei was casually leaning against the bar rail with the group sitting across from him on the ground.

"What do you want us to say?" Mirajane questions to clarify what their sensei wishes to know about them. She has had many people interview her and had a good idea how to give a proper introduction, but it never hurt to ask.

"Things you like, dislike. Your future dream, hobbies. Things like that." The silver haired man responded. He spoke slowly and paused between each thing he said.

"Why don't you go first." Naruto stated as he rocked back and forth, his hands resting in his lap. "Before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's suppose to work."

"Me?" The man questions, pausing for a short moment, though not long enough for there to be any real silence. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't fell like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have many." The man finished his introduction before indicating towards Naruto. "Okay, your turn."

Really the man had not given them any information besides his name. Mirajane doubted he wanted the group to do the same since it is his job to teach and guild them through being ninjas. He needed to know actual information about them.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde began in the same excited and loud voice he used for almost everything. "I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensibly me at the noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to become Hokage that way the whole village will respect me and great me like I'm someone important."

 _Is food all this kid really thinks about?_ Mirajane questions. The only thing that did not relate to ramen in his statement was his wish to become Hokage. Granted he was not as bad as Natsu who claimed he was going to eat everything or Erza who obsessed over sweets, mainly strawberry cake.

"Next."

Mirajane took a minute to think about her response. She needed to make sure she did not slip up and reveal anything about Fiore. She was instructed not to tell anyone even her teammates. Mira did not like keeping secrets but also did not want to mess up her chance to find out if any other Fairy Tail wizards were still alive.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, though just Mira is fine." She began, given them a friendly smile and wave. "What I like is spending time with those I hold dear like my family or comrades. I dislike....When people hurt those close to me and seeing my friends suffer. My future dream is to search for some past friends I lost connection with a few years ago. My hobbies would have to be singing and modeling though I don't get the chance to model much anymore."

 _I wonder if this girl will hold true to those words and beliefs?_ Kakashi asked himself. He was quite pleased with her response though his lack of reaction to any of the comments would not have given it away.

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

 _As I expected._ Kakashi thought to himself after the Uchiha's introduction. After all he was the last survivor of his clan, him wanting revenge on the person responsible would be no surprise to anyone with any kind of common sense.

"Good. Your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Mirajane had nothing against starting right away but it was most likely going to be something simple. In a way that disappointed her. It had been a while since she got to do something exciting. She was not the biggest fan of fighting, but she did not really have many people she considered friends in the leaf village, limiting the things she could do and still enjoy. She was always too busy investigating the dimensional travel anyways.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked, filled with ill contained excitement, getting his hopes up for a high ranked dangerous mission that would not come for a while.

"It's a task the four of us will do together."

"What. What! What?!"

"Survival exercise." Kakashi stated simply earning a strange look from Naruto being somewhere between confusion, disappointment, and annoyance.

"Huh? Survival exercise." Naruto questioned. "We did that in the Academy. I'm ready for something challenging."

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi spoke, a look in his eye that made Mira believe he was about to cause hell for the three new genin.

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked clueless to the change of atmosphere.

Kakashi began chuckling in response to Naruto's question. They could not see it, but Mirajane was certain he was smiling under his mask. Something bad was going to happen during this exercise, that she was sure of.

"What's so funny?" Mirajane asked hoping for a clue on what was to come. He was clearly holding something back that could potentially have a negative affect on the group.

"Well if I tell you the answer, your not going to like it." The silver haired Jonin responded , his voice taking on a darker tone then before as he continued to laugh. "Of the thirty graduates, only twelve will be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words: this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test." He explained as he looked over the faces of the three genin. The only one who did not show any signs of panic was the white haired girl. Her eyes were filled with indifference as if she was not worried about failure and had expected something like this to happen. A small part of Kakashi wondered if it was over confidence or if she was truly that good, even Sasuke showed hints of panic on his face and he was top of the class. "Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it."

"That's crazy. We worked hard to get here. Believe it!" Naruto almost yelled, worry and anger mixed in with his voice. He had believed that he was one step closer to becoming Hokage and would not stand for something like this stopping him from reaching his dream. "What was that graduation test for?!"

"That was just to select the candidates who _might_ become genin." Kakashi answered. He carried no sympathy in his voice and you could almost tell he was expecting them all to fail.

"What?!"

Naruto had worked hard, training for hours to pass the exam and learning the shadow clone jutsu. He could not believe that someone was now telling him that it was still not enough, that he had to do more if he even wanted to began.

Sasuke had similar thoughts. He was already behind and could not afford any more set backs, especially not one like this, and the chance that he might fail made him worry. He needed to become stronger.

Becoming a ninja would make her search easier for Mirajane, but it was not necessary to find what she was looking for allowing her to be much calmer then the rest. Not only that but she has fought in a war, survived various attacks on Fairy Tail, and completed many S-rank missions. This would be no different besides the fact that the risk was a lot smaller.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail." The Jonin continued, indifference apparent in his voice. He was clearly expecting this kind of reaction. "Be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear. That's it. Your dismissed." Kakashi said as he began to walk away, but stopped as if he just realized something. "Oh, and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."


End file.
